


Evening Blues

by sammi_jammi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi_jammi/pseuds/sammi_jammi
Summary: Standing at the edge, Angel lifts his arms up and feels the wind on his face. One more step and he'll fall. He wonders who'd find him, he wonders who'd care. He decides that he doesn't give two shits and just as he's about to step forward, a familiar voice speaks up."You know, I've never thought of you as the suicidal type."





	Evening Blues

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: suicide attempt (its not graphic tho) and past abuse(kinda graphic??)
> 
> im living off radiodust right now

Angel gazes at the red sky with a empty expression, laying down on the grassy floor. He was at the way top of the hotel, where a small garden resides. Most of the flowers here were harmless surprisingly, clay pots filled with all sorts of flowers like daisies, petunias, and lilies. The trees were filled with blooming flowers and bushes filled with berries and roses. It was a pleasant change compared to the venomous, man-eating plants that resided outside the hotel.

The grass was soft underneath him, he wonders how Charlie makes everything in this hotel feel like home. She reminds him so much of his younger sister, Molly, with her positive and cheery attitude. They both saw the good in people, even when there was no good to be found.

He wondered how she was, it had been so long since he's last seen her. Decades actually. He wishes he could say that he would ever see her again because he wasn't sure. He was forbidden going anywhere near his father's property, the no-good son of a bitch. Regardless, he knew she was safe and happy. His father would never lay a hand on her, that he saved for his sons.

His father was a mobster, the most powerful in the area where they lived when he was alive. He also had a lot of anger issues. Anger he often took out on him and Arackniss. He still remembers the pain clearly, the hard wood of the cane when he used it to hit the back of their legs and arms. That wasn't even the worse of it, he still fears water to this day. His dad wasn't joking when he said he'd use methods he used on his victims on both him and Arackniss. He knew Arakniss got the worst of it though. His older brother was the heir of the business, maybe that's why his dad was so hard on him. Maybe he wanted him as cruel as he was.

It worked because as soon as he was the second in charge, he stopped being the protective older brother he had always been and became a total dick to both him and Molly. He threw temper tantrums when things didn't go the way he planned, they were always hiring new recruits with all the dead bodies Arackniss left behind. He remembers misplacing some money one time and Arackniss left him with a bloody cheek with the vase he threw at him. The cut had left him a scar, he was alive then so he's thankful for the body he has now.

Molly was the lucky one, something he'll always be grateful for. The thought of her being hit by either of them made his blood boil. She had always been there to clean his wounds up, had always been there to comfort him and hold him close.

He just wished things didn't go the way they did. He wished that Molly wasn't down here in this hellhole, trapped here with him, Arackniss and his dad. He wished his father and Arackniss would let him see her, just for a teeny tiny bit. Just enough to hold her and to be held. He missed the warmth of another's touch, a touch filled with love and care, not ones filled with lustful desires.

He gets up, walking slowly to the edge of the building. He still remembers the day his brother and father found out his attraction to men, it was a surprise it took them so long since they were already dead. They had nearly killed him, leaving him on the streets with a few broken ribs and bruises that covered his white fur. His father had called him disgusting and hoped that he died out here. Arackniss had told him that he was being merciful and if he ever saw his face anywhere near the mansion, he'd be dead. He never even got to say goodbye to her.

It was hard to go on everyday if the only person who gave a shit about him didn't even know he was alive or not. It was lonely, even with Cherri's spunkiness and Charlie's positivity.

Standing at the edge, Angel lifts his arms up and feels the wind on his face. One more step and he'll fall. He wonders who'd find him, he wonders who'd care. He decides that he doesn't give two shits and just as he's about to step forward, a familiar voice speaks up.

"You know, I've never thought of you as the suicidal type."

Angel gasps, his foot hitting the edge and just as he thinks he's gonna fall over, a hand grabs his, pulling him back roughly and smashing him into their chest.

They both stumble backwards a bit but Alastor stands his ground quickly. 

"W-What-"Angel looks up at the grinning demon, stupefied.

"Looks like I spooked you, I can add you to my list now!"

Angel is speechless, what was Alastor doing up here? He was positive he was the only one that knew about the garden at the moment.

"Charlie was telling me about the garden up here. I haven't had Chamomile tea in so long so I couldn't resist coming up here right away!" Alastor goes on, as if he read Angel's mind.

Angel opens and closes his mouth like a fish, he didn't know what to say. What was he suppose to say? He suddenly felt vulnerable and he didn't like that one bit.

"Well get on with it, I ain't stopping ya." He snaps out with a little more anger than he wanted."And what do you mean list? You know how creepy that sounds." 

Alastor lets him go, whistling as he goes over to the area where the chamomile was planted. He takes out a bag and starts putting in the small flowers.

Angel glares at him while he does it, so much for jumping off the edge of a building.

"Not that I care but were you really going to jump off?"Alastor questions moments later, still picking the flowers. 

Angel sits on a bench near some rosebushes, sighing."No offense but that's none of your business, pal."

"Touchy. What's bothering you up in noggin'?" Alastor walks over to him, throwing the small bag up and down in his hands.

"Look, I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't want to talk about it. Especially with you. You ain't no therapist, so why do you wanna know so badly?" Angel side eyes him with suspicion.

Alastor shrugs, sitting down beside him on the bench."Not sure but I do know that with you gone, things would be a lot quieter around here. It would be very boring without your constantly annoying Husk and that strange snake man. Not to mention your sweet punch-able face."

Angel blinks,"You think my face is sweet?"

Alastor ignores him, looking at the rose bushes that caught his attention."It's very nice up here. None of the flowers are wilted or dead, Charlie has to show me how she keeps them living."

Angel looks at the roses as well,"They are...They even smell good. I'm so used to the stench of death, it's kinda nice. Wait, stop trying to change the subject."

Alastor picks a rose, softly tugging to break the thorny stem."I'm not, I'm just trying to ease your distress. It seems like your brain is under a lot of stress, so something different is always good." 

Angel doesn't respond. He didn't need to, Alastor was right. He was super embarrassed that he found him up here about to end it all though.

"It's been so long since I've seen a rose. I'd pick them for my mother, you know. She had a huge rose garden in our backyard, most of them thrived. I guess because it had the best fertilizer,"Alastor snickers,"Human bodies can provide so much and she knew it. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." 

"You're mom was a murderer?"

"Yes and a cannibal as well!"

Angel chuckles,"Guess you're a mama's boy huh?"

"A mama's boy?"

"You know, worshiping your mama like she was your everything. Probably why you became a serial killer."

This time Alastor scowls at him,"I wouldn't call it worshiping, more like...admiring her hard work."

"Pfft yeah yeah, that's what they all say."

"Well what about you? Daddy issues? More like every other person with no personality."

Angel glares at him,"I have one thing to say to that, Fuck you."

"You wish."

Angel wants to glare at him but he could already feel a grin forming on his face."I think you just made sex joke. Never thought I'd see the day where I saw Alastor the prude make a sex joke."

"I'm not a prude but I am a jokester when I wanna be."

Angel snorts but smiles. The tenseness he felt earlier is gone, his shoulders relaxed. "I should take some roses back to Fat Nuggets, he'll probably eat some of these."

"Fat Nuggets?"Alastor raises a brow,"What on earth is that?"

"My pet pig, you dingus. You've met him before."

"Aaaah, you mean the uneaten food you keep in your room."

"Uneaten food? Oh God, you better stay away from him!"Angel narrows his eyes at Alastor, pursing his lips."He ain't food, he's my most trusted companion."

"Eh."Alastor shrugs.

Angel gives him one last sour look before he turns his attention back to the roses. Finding a full one, he tugs it free. He hisses as the thorns prick into his skin, dropping the rose to the floor."Damn thorns."

As he reaches for the flower, both his and Alastor's hand touch as they try to get the rose. Angel freezes, Alastor's warm touch sending electric up his body. But it wasn't the usual lust or arousal he felt when someone manhandled, it was something else.

"Let me, I have gloves."Alastor speaks first, picking the rose up.

"Oh thanks..."Angel mumbles, sitting up. 

Alastor pauses for a moment but puts the rose in Angel's hair, grinning softly."Well it has a little blood but I'm sure he'd like it, he is a demon pig."

Angel is frozen in surprise, his whole face felt like it was on fire. Alastor had just put a rose in his hair with the softest expression he's ever seen him with and acted like it was nothing."Yeah...he'll love it."

Alastor stands up, stretching his arms above his head."Well dinner is about to start, why don't why head down for some grub?" Offering his hand to Angel,"I heard Vaggie talk about steak tonight, we don't wanna miss it!"

Angel hesitates,"Why...are you being so nice to me?"

Alastor doesn't hesitate,"Because I consider you my friend, you idiot. I wouldn't be here helping you if I didn't like you. Jesus, Vaggie is right, you are a moron.Now are you hungry or not?"

Angel doesn't even retort, he's too happy to be angry. Instead he cracks a soft smile of his own, taking his hand."Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

While Alastor leads them out, Angel keeps his gaze on the back of Alastor head. The softness in his own eyes have yet to disappear, his grip on Alastor's hand not lessening. The electrifying feeling increased with their joined hands, butterflies in his stomach. What was this feeling? In his whole existence, he had never felt anything like it. As he's lost in thought, he feels Alastor giving his hand a squeeze. Smiling to himself, he squeezes back. He'd deal with it later.


End file.
